New Story, New Threat!
by Jeff AKA Snoopy
Summary: A new story begins to unfold, and a new threat is discovered!
1. New Story, New Threat!

Cloud rubbed his eyes as he awoke and adjusted to the light in the room. "About time you got up, I thought you'd sleep forever!" a familiar voice said. Cloud grumbled under his breathe. "Again, why did you decide to stay with me Cid?" Cid looked at him, with a cocked eyebrow. "You ^%$&in idiot, I didn't think you were really that screwed up. How many times I gotta go over it?" Cloud shock his head a bit, as his bed-hair was starting to go to it's normal dynamic shape. "Until I get it," was the response Cid got.   
  
"Ugh, you damn fool. What have I been doing all my life?," said an agitated Cid. Cloud had heard this song before, and his mind adjusted. "Been workin...," said Cloud, not able to finish the sentence. "Working for Shinra...," ended Cid. Cid turned around and looked at Cloud. "My god man, does your hair really have that much gel in it that it looks like that all the time?" Cloud replied with a losely formed smile, "Well, at least people like my hair... or rather, like it that I have hair!" Cid, seeing the smug look on Clouds face, saw this as a challenge. "Well, I may not have impressive hair, but I do know what happened in my life, unlike you, who seems to be more screwed than Pamela Lee" Cloud and Cid laughed.... "Do we always gotta go after Pamela?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"What did I think I was gonna find?" said Vincent to himself. He continued to shuffle through the mess of books and technical jargon. "Blah Blah Blah.... this doesn't concern me.... why am I here?" Vincent read some more. "This is all about Cloud and Zack... why would stuff about me be here?" thought a confused Vincent. "Maybe I'm just home-sick.." laughed Vincent. His laughter was short, as he was once again serious and concentrated. His eyes quickly darted across the room.... but he slowly took his gaze back, as he found one of the things he was looking for.   
  
He walked slowly over to a desk in the right corner of the room. He picked up the picture frame. "Oh my dear Lucrecia! You are still as beautiful as the day I met you!" In the picture frame stood a young Lucrecia, with an even younger looking Vincent. "Hojo you bastard, why did you have to take away the one thing that mattered to me? Why was I made to suffer? Why did I have to tell her of Sephiroth?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Red was in a familiar spot. He was lying next to the stone figure, as he would whenever his mind was racing. "Father, have we really done it? I mean, have we saved the world?" Seto stood silent, yet Red seemed to hear his father. "I know, but have we just postponed the inevitable, like Grandpa said? What else must be done for me to protect the people here?" Red jumped down the rocks, to the opening in the cave. "What must I do to prove myself to you?"  
  
Red heard the quickened steps of human feet. He reered his head around, to see an elder running towards him. "What is wrong? I thought I told you not to come through here. It is dangerous, even with the GI tribe ghosts gone" The elder caught his breathe.  
"You.....You......You are being...... being summoned by someone. He says it's important!" "Well, who is it?" said Red impatiently. "He's a big guy with a gun for an arm!" Red's ears pricked up, and his feet started moving. "Thank you elder, hop on!" With that, Red ran to see why Barret would be asking for him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tifa was awaken to the sounds of laughter. She looked out the window to see Cloud and Cid laughing together. She dressed and flung open the door of her room. "No wonder I can't get any sleep around here, I got two jokers here laughing so loud that they are drowning out the sounds of the engine!" "Oh, Tifa. I'm sorry, it's just that Cid made another good one, and we couldn't stop laughing!" Cid leaned over and said something in Cloud's ear. "What? She does not... not even close. They are way to big to be anywhere near her's," replied Cloud with a smile. Tifa walked over and gave Cloud a hug. "What are you talking about now?" Cloud laughed, and said "Oh, we were talking about Yuffie, and he said that it could also have been Tifa. I said they are too big for that!" Tifa was confused. "What are you talking about?" Cloud looked at Cid, perhaps wanting help. Cid turned away, covering his mouth. Cloud sighed and looked at Tifa. "Oh it was nothing, just reminiscing about the past, that's all"  
  
Tifa and Cloud stayed behind as Cid went to head the airship. After Tifa and Cloud had a little time to themselves, they joined Cid. "So, where are we anyway Cid?" said Tifa. Cid seemed busy with teaching a kid how to pilot. "Well, we are wherever we landed yesterday of course" Tifa looked over the edge of the airship. "Where are we Cloud?" Cloud peered over the edge and saw water. "What the hell is going on? I know we landed, so why is there water here?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Red emerged to find Barret by the Cosmo Candle. "Hey Barret, what are ya doing here?" "Red," said Barret, "We got a big problem. I was tracking down a big group of senior officers whom were on vacation when we hit Shinra. I had followed them through some mountains, near Wutai. I'm telling ya, I was only about 2 miles from them.... I just know it. I mean, I could see there footprints still in the mud. The impact shows that....." "Ok, I don't care about that. What happened after that?" said an impatient Red. "I was gettin there. Anyway, I camped for the night, as I knew they would. We were to far out of Wutai, and this was the safest spot from monsters..... so I guess it was a good descision. Well, I woke up the next morning and started following the sounds of a fire. Man, what I saw when I caught up to them was disgusting......!" Barret trailed off.   
  
Barret took a sip of his drink, and continued on with his story. "Well, when I made it to their camp, they were dead. All of them, dead. It was gruesome too. I mean, it makes the Shinra building after Sephiroth cleaned it up look like a party." Red interupted. "Monsters, or human?" "I'm not quite sure about this one....there was guts and stuff everywhere. It doesn't look like a human attack.... but I think it is after what else happened" Red seemed confused. "What happened? You get attacked?" Barret smirked a bit. "Naw, if it had attacked me, it would have been dead by now. No, I simply made my way to Wutai, to catch something to get back to the continent. Well, when I made it to Wutai, there was nothing there! Nothing. Everyone was dead!" Barret shock his head as if in disbelief. Red seemed more interested now. "So, it was a group thing? Like a war or something?" Barret shook his head. "No, Red, it wasn't. I walked around to find survivors. There was a man still alive, but bairly. I asked him what happened. He said, "Some guy with spiked hair came here... said he was looking for Yuffie. Yuffie didn't show, I think she was out. Anyway, he started killing everyone with that sword he was carrying. My god, he went insane, hitting everything that moved. Yuffie came back and... and..." The guy was starting to go. There was no way I could get him to a hospital or anything, so I asked him to tell me the rest. "Yuffie came back and.... started talking with the guy.... calling him something that began with a C. The guy.... asked her...... asked her to fight....... but she didn't want to........So, the guy hit her with his sword.... and.... and they started battling. Yuffie..... Yuffie......Yuffffffffffff.............."   
  
Barret paused. "The guy died right then," said Barret. "However, I found my answer later. I found the remnants of what appeared to be Yuffie... hacked to bits. I mean, she was brutally taken out. There was no real evidence of a fight at all." Red interupted. "How can Yuffie be dead? Like, we took out Jenova and Sephiroth, and none of us died" Barret looked him straight in the eyes. "Exactly... Now, who do you know has spiked hair, uses a sword, and has a first name with a C?" Red looked at Barret, and looked away. "If you are trying to say Cloud did it, I won't believe it. I can't believe it. He is not like that. He is not evil. HE IS NOT LIKE SEPHIROTH!" yelled the mighty Red. Barret looked up to the star filled sky. "Look Red, facts are facts. Yuffie couldn't be taken out by no former Shinra trooper, or any normal human for that matter. We do know that it all points to Cloud." Barret swung his head around, and peered into the flame. "Red, we know that Cloud is screwed in the head. He has Jenova cell's in him, we know that. And you know that Cloud is the only one who could do that." Red peered into the night sky. "No, I still won't believe it. This is Cloud. What does he have left to prove? He killed the ultimate evil. He worked through his problems. He is normal...." Red trailed off. Barret looked at him, frusturated. "You think I wanna believe it Red? I was there from the beginning with that kid. I know just as you what he did. But, we can't just say no. HE ALMOST KILLED AERIS! YOU WERE THERE, YOU SAW IT!" Red looked down to the ground... and watched a bug trickle across his feet. Barret finished. "I know we don't want to believe it. Hell, I been trying to deny it ever since I heard it. But, we know that the man we are looking for is Cloud" Barret looked above Red to some of the houses. "Look, it's late. I think we should sleep here before we head out tomorrow. Tomorrow, we head in search of Cloud!"   



	2. Mystery and Hesitation

"What the ^%#* are you talkin about?" said Cid. "Well, take a look for yourself. I ain't lying one bit to you!" Cid was agitated. "You know how I hate being interrupted with a student. So if you are putting me on...." Cloud looked him square in the eyes. "I wouldn't lie to you with a student. Take a look" Cid bent over and his eyes widened. "What the ^$%^ is going on? I know I landed right on an island. Now we's on water? What the $#@$?" Cloud looked over at Tifa. "That's what we were saying," said a confused Tifa. "Well, I never seen anything like this. This is some funky shit man!" Clouds eyes were strained. "Hey Cid.... if we are on water.... how come the water isn't moving?  
  
Tifa and Cid both stared at Cloud. "What'd you say?" "Well," replied Cloud , "Look at the water under us. It isn't moving at all. It's totally still" All of them looked down to be met with the same conclusion. "And," Cloud pointed out further from the Airship, "The water out there is moving just like an ocean should. What's the deal?" Cid was flustered. "Well, I ain't seen nothin like this before!" Cid paused for a moment. "I think we should sit down and try and figure this out!" As Cid moved away from the edge, he spat out to the water. Tifa turned away, but Cloud urged them back. "Hey guys, this ain't water! Look at his spit!" They looked, and saw it splattered on top of the water, like it was on the ground. "Either I am magical spitter guy, or something ain't right!" Cloud jumped off the edge. "CLOUD!!!! What are YOU DOING?" yelled Tifa as Cloud descended towards the water. Cloud landed with a thunk, and was a heap on top of the water. Tifa and Cid made their way down to the bottom of the ship. "Uhh guys," said Cloud standing up. "I think we aren't on water.... but we are on the island. It's invisible!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Red and Barret made their way silently towards Gongaga. They encountered numerous monsters, and disposed them with ease. As they made their way, they discussed old times and .... new times. "Barret....do you really think it was Cloud?" Barret answered without straying from his course. "Honestly, my brain says yes, but my heart says no. I'd like to listen to my heart, but my brain makes so much more sense. I mean, facts don't lie. And a guy in that situation wouldn't lie, I know that much. If it were me, I'd so snitch on the guy, and hope we could get some sort of revenge...." Barret stopped it there. "But, I'd like to think Cloud didn't do it, if that helps any Red!" Red stopped in his tracks, and stretched out for a minute. "Does that help? Well, I say not really... but we must find the truth. The only thing that scares me is what is he did do it?" Barret stopped as well, and sat on a rock. "You know, I never thought about that. If he did do it, what are we supposed to do? I mean, he's like our best friend.... but we are gonna have to waste him!" Red kinda laughed and made this simple reply. "I meant, it scares me because he could kill us rather easily" Red laughed a bit more, and Barret got pissed. "Whatta you mean he could kill us? 2 against 1, and we ain't no pushovers!" Barret got up and shot the rock, breaking it to pieces. Red got up and walked over to a small beach. "Barret, you know just as me that if he wanted to, he could waste both of us. I mean, Omnislash would wipe us out!" Barret looked into the sky. Red looked at the purple sky, with the sun slowly fading into the horizon. "It's getting dark.... let's set up camp"  
  
Barret was wide awake. He shuffled around noisely in his bedding. "Why Cloud... why did it have to be Cloud? Our great leader against Sephiroth... why must you constantly be an enigma? A loud russling was driving Barret mad. "Damn it Red, shut up and sit down!" There was no answer. Barret had an uneasy feeling. He popped his head out of the tent. There, walking slowly through camp, was Cait Sith! Red and Barret were now both awake, and walking towards the might stuffed animal. "Hey Sith, what are you doin?" said an angered Barret. No answer came from the dumb-ass. "Sith, answer us!" yelled Red. "Still no good," both said under their breathe. "HEY SITH!!!!!!" both yelled at the top of their lungs, beside Cait Sith. Still, he continued walking. "Stupid stuffed animal.... what's up with him?" said Barret. Red slowly walked over to Cait Sith. "HEY REEVE!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING????" The thing stopped, and said. "Uhhh... ohhh... who's there? I don't want any room service! It's late, leave me alone." "Hey Reeve, what are you doin?" said Barret. "Uhhh... Barret?? What are you doin in Midgar?? And at my hotel door mind you?" Barret answered. "Uhhh... why are you way out here is my question!" Reeve sounded confused. "What you mean "out here"? I'm in Midgar, liek always!" Red and Barret rolled their eyes. "Alright then, what is Cait Sith doing out here?" Reeve was very confused. "Cait Sith?? I haven't done anything with him in a while.... what are you talkin about? Red and Barret were calm again. "Well, we are out here at Gongaga, what is Cait Sith doing here?" Cait Sith turned around and jumped up and down. "Uhhh... it should be here in.... OWWWW..... what am I sleeping on?" Just as Reeve said that, Cait Sith started moving very oddly. "Oh my, silly me. I was sleeping on the controls! AH HA HAHA!" Barret was pissed. "DO YOU REALISE THAT WE HAVEN'T SLEPT ALL NIGHT CAUSE OF THAT THING?!?!?" Reeve stopped laaughing. "Jess guys, I'm sorry. I'll turn him off!" Barret looked at Red and smirked. "Yeah, we'll help!" said Barret. Cait Sith seemed nervous. "What do you mean Barret?" Through the microphone, all Reeve heard was "CATASTROPHE!!!!!!!" as said by Barret. Reeve yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Cait Sith exploded into a million pieces as the limit Break was too much for him. Barret laughed heartily. "Now, that was fun!" He gave Red a high five, sort of, and went back to his tent. Barret fell asleep in no time.   



End file.
